


备皮

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 猛男当然是裸睡的我还是开不动车。。。应该是剃了，参考猛男之前的自拍hhhh
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/Poko | Gaël Gouzerch
Kudos: 3





	备皮

总决赛结束两个月，法国爸爸和他的韩国男孩相见。

长途飞行让Gaël感到疲惫，晚饭也吃的没什么心思，随便吃了两口就回房间睡了个昏天黑地。第二天手机闹钟响起的时候Gaël觉得自己还远远没有睡够，闭着眼睛伸手往枕边摸索手机，铃声却突兀地停止了。

Gaël努力睁开眼睛，摁掉闹钟的是一只细白的手。他顺着手往上看，厚重的齐刘海下一双眼笑得眯成一条缝。于是Gaël 也笑了起来，掀开一边被子对着他的男孩张开手臂。李在爀也不忸怩，脱掉外套踢掉拖鞋，钻进了久违的怀抱。

“你身体怎么样？”李在爀捏捏Gaël明显不够原来隆起的肱二头肌，又摸了摸缩水的胸肌，有些心疼，又有些难得见到如此瘦弱的法国猛男的新奇。

“没事了，医生说已经可以开始健身了，别担心。”房间里开了暖气，不用担心着凉，于是Gaël索性把盖着的被子扔到一边，让李在爀看得更清楚。李在爀一边戳着他瘦得根根分明的肋骨一边撩起自己的衣服下摆，咯咯笑起来“你都要跟我一样瘦了”。“那还差得远呢。”法国人抓起男友的手放在自己只剩下四块的腹肌上，暗暗运气以凸显轮廓，韩国男孩的注意力却被对方脐下的手术伤口吸引了。李在爀整个人往下蹭了蹭，脸几乎快贴到Gaël的小腹上。

“做手术痛吗？”

“不怎么痛，是全麻，而且是微创，术后也还好……carpe你弄的我好痒，而且……”，男孩毛茸茸的头发和落在伤疤上的舔吻让刚起床本就不安分的东西更加精神。几个月没见面，Gaël倒是蛮想，可是好像快到集合的时间了？法国人这厢还在纠结，结果李在爀干脆地扯下了男友的内裤，然后……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈下面的毛怎么都被剃了？”

“因为要做手术嘛……备皮，你知道这个词吗？”Gaël被男孩笑得有点尴尬，光溜溜的下身冷不丁暴露在空气里有点凉飕飕的。“我不知道这个词，不过我能猜到他是什么意思。”李在爀热热的手掌伸过来摸来摸去，好奇地问“没有毛是什么感觉？”

“唔，具体说不上来但是总感觉有点奇怪，最近长出来了点，有时候会觉得痒。你看着会觉得奇怪吗？ ”李在爀凑得很近，从Gaël视角看下去只能看见一个黑色的发顶，他忍得辛苦才没有把手放在李在爀头上，谁知他乖巧的男孩看够了之后，自己主动含了进去。

“看着还行，吃起来也挺好的，之前你的毛有点太多了。”李在爀发表餐后感言，抬头望着Gaël的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角有点泛红，大概是刚刚有几下吞得深噎着了。 集合被抛在脑后，Gaël靠着床头坐起来，把他的男孩捞起来让他坐在自己腿上，两个人交换了一个绵长的吻，法国人揉了把男孩全身上下唯一还有点肉的屁股：

“这里要不要也试一下好不好吃？”

“在爀哥，你们怎么迟到了这么久？”金俊镐眼尖，看见李在爀第一个迎上来。

“poko时差没倒过来，很费劲才叫起来，所以晚了点。”李在爀面不改色甩锅，反正他跟金俊镐讲的是Gaël听不懂的韩语。

Gaël站在一边保持着迷茫的微笑，在金俊镐一脸郑重地转过来用英语对自己说“要保重你自己啊”之后变得更加迷茫。也许是韩国人初次见面特殊的问候方式？新队友看上去是个很友善的人呢。法国人挠了挠头，主动伸出右手。

费城融合队的韩国集训开始了。


End file.
